


Crappy Valentine’s Day Candy

by Crymore



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: I came up with this during dinner, M/M, Memes, Sara is a little shit, Shameless memeing, a short and sweet, coldatom, im trash, little ditty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore
Summary: Sara and Len have a important conversation over a game of cards.





	Crappy Valentine’s Day Candy

Sara leaned forward in her bed, leveling a cool and unblinking stare on Leonard’s face. 

The thief raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“What pet names do you have for Ray?” She asked blankly.

Leonard scoffed. “I don’t use pet names for Ray, at least nothing out side of my usual nick names to get a rise out of him.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, oh.”

Sara hummed in thought. “What’s the name of that crappy Valentine candy with the stupid little messages on them? But like, only one?”

Len’s face twisted in confusion.

Sara rolled her eyes, mindful of the heavy footfalls coming towards her open door. “You know, a…”  
She trail off.

“Sweetheart?”

Ray popped his head in. “Yeah Lenny?”

Len froze with an unreadable expression as Raymond look between the thief and assassin with confusion. 

Sara leaned in closer. 

“Never lie to my face again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was hilarious so I wrote it ASAP. Not to my usual caliber but I wanted to write something funny


End file.
